A video calling service may enable two or more users to communicate using both audio signals and video images. A first user's image may be captured by a camera associated with the first user's communication device and transmitted to a second user's communication device, whereupon the captured image may be displayed in a display device associated with the second user's communication device. However, transmission of video images may not always be desirable while using a video calling service. As an example, bandwidth availability at a user's location may prevent acceptable video quality. As another example, a user may not want to provide video images for a video call, as the user may not want to reveal what the user looks like, the user may not be dressed properly, or the user may not want to reveal the location from which the user is calling.